


Where My Heart Belongs

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, its canon Adam has a big dick, thank you Mishka for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: The detective convinces Adam to have some fun in the shower with her.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Where My Heart Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Set deep in the future of Wayhaven and their relationship. There's a lot of suffering in our future lads so I figured I'd write some more Adam fluff to fill the void. Enjoy!

Rachel woke up in a bedroom that wasn’t hers but was starting to become just as familiar.

Even in the complete darkness, she felt comfortable. Unafraid. Adam’s familiar, comforting scent was all around her, soothing her. Rachel took a deep breath, her still half asleep body immediately relaxing.

She settled back into the grey sheets of Adam’s bed, tugging them further around her bare body. She blinked the sleep from her eyes before glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her. It was still very early in the morning; the sun wouldn’t be rising for another few hours. She yawned and stretched out her arm to the other side of the bed, though her fingers only grasped empty sheets, still warm.

She frowned for a second in confusion before the sound of running water coming from the connected bathroom gave her her answer. Rachel relaxed back into the mattress, body still pleasantly aching from the events of earlier that night. She closed her eyes again as the memories came rushing back to her, feeling herself grow wet at merely the thought. The taste of him was still on her lips, the feel of him still etched into her skin, and there was a slight twinge of discomfort between her legs whenever she shifted her hips.

Ever since they had finally, _finally_ gotten together, they had spent every night together that they could. Most of their nights were spent at the warehouse- in Adam's bedroom- and the evidence of their cohabitation could be seen all around the room. Her glasses were perched on his nightstand, her toothbrush and contact solution sitting on his sink. The sight of a pile of their clothes mixed together on his floor made her smile, a laundry basket containing his shirts and her bras that still needed to be folded sitting not too far from it.

Was it possible to be this happy? Until a few months ago she hadn’t been so sure.

Just the thought of Adam made her chest warm, the smile curving her lips growing exponentially. She listened to the water run, and as irrational as it was, she missed him even though he was only a room away.

An idea popped into her head. Rachel’s smile grew even wider.

She slid out of bed quietly even though she knew any attempt to sneak up on him would be futile. Vampire senses took the fun out of everything. She padded carefully across the floor, not bothering to cover herself up, and made her way to the bathroom.

Steam escaped as soon as she cracked the door open and she slipped inside before quietly closing the door behind her. She could make out the broad lines of his silhouette behind the fogged up glass panes of the shower. Adam’s back was to her, hands in his hair as he washed the shampoo out of it. His body stiffened at the sound of her entrance and Rachel let a small smirk curve her lips before she opened the shower door and joined him.

Adam turned around to face her, wet hair plastered down to his head, and she took the moment to appreciate his form. There was definitely a lot to appreciate. She let her eyes drag shamelessly down his body; the drops of water running down his tight, bunching muscles only accentuating them. The droplets dribbled from his chest, to the hard planes of his stomach, down to his cock. She had the sudden desire to trace their paths with her fingers, her mouth. Heat boiled in her lower belly at the thought.

Rachel finally looked back up at Adam's face to see a bemused frown settled over his features, an eyebrow raised even as he smirked slightly at her blatant appraisal of him. She didn’t miss the way his muscles flexed in a way she knew was entirely for her benefit.

“Have I cut into your shower time?” he asked, eyebrow still raised as Rachel stepped into the stream of water with him. The temperature was cooler than what she would have normally set it to, and she shivered slightly even as she let the water run completely over her, soaking her hair.

Now it was his turn to appreciate her. She felt his eyes on her like hands running over her skin. She turned around slowly, under the guise of getting her body completely wet, though they both knew she was just letting him see all of her. Appreciate all of her. Adam was more than willing to do just that. 

When she faced him once more she took a step forward so that there was barely any space between them. She let her hands rest on his chest, his skin slippery beneath her fingers. Adam’s hands loosely rested on her hips, tugging her even closer as he waited for her answer.

“Mmm, I don’t mind sharing.” Rachel grinned lazily as her fingers stroked his chest. Adam’s chest rumbled beneath her as she placed slow kisses along his pecs, his grip on her hips tightening further. The bemused expression never quite left his face even as he seemed to be enjoying her attention.

Rachel let her lips trail further down to his ribs, enjoying the warmth of his skin as a contrast to the coolness of the water. She hummed softly as she let her hands explore even further down to his stomach, his hips, the tops of his thighs.

His body tensed slightly before relaxing once more. One of his large hands moved from her hip to rest on the curve of her ass. Rachel pressed herself even closer to him, eyes closing as she enjoyed the feeling of their skin pressed together.

“Did you have a purpose?” Adam asked a few moments later, voice hoarse and rumbling deep within his chest. “Or have you just come to distract me?”

“Maybe my purpose is to distract you,” Rachel countered, smiling against his chest. Slowly, very slowly, she slid down his body to rest on her knees. She heard a sharp intake of breath from above her, felt Adam’s body tense slightly against her. 

She looked up at him from beneath her eyelids, biting down on her bottom lip. Instantly, Adam’s hands were in her hair, his grip gentle but firm. A growl ripped from his throat as she ran her nails lightly over the sensitive skin of his thighs. She was close enough to him that her warm breath washed over his cock, making it twitch as he grew harder with every passing second.

“I can always go back to bed, though,” she murmured as she pressed a light kiss to his thigh. “If you’d rather finish your shower in peace.”

Adam didn’t even bother to respond, his grip tightening in her hair the only answer she needed. Rachel smiled once more before she finally wrapped her hand around his length. She was rewarded instantly with a groan that ran through her entire body all the way down to her core. She stroked him once, twice, enjoying the noises she elicited from him before her impatience got the better of her.

She leaned in even closer to run her tongue along his tip. The grip in her hair tightened almost painfully. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her then, feeling moisture gather between her legs as water beat against her back. “Rachel…” Her name came out as a sigh from his lips, the open desire in his voice making her shiver.

The shower tiles dug into her knees, but the pain went almost completely unnoticed. Rachel had one hand curled around the large girth of his length, the other bracing herself against his thigh. She trailed her tongue along the base of his cock, teasing him despite how badly she wanted to take him into her mouth. Another growl shook both their bodies with the force of it as she reached down to cup his balls, every touch from her feather light and testing his patience.

“You’re cruel,” he practically moaned, eyes shut tight as her touch ravaged his senses.

She pulled away just far enough to answer him. “I like to take my time,” she replied innocently, batting her eyelashes even as a mischievous grin curved her lips.

A disbelieving grunt passed from his throat, though halfway through it turned into a groan as Rachel finally parted her lips and guided him into her mouth. Relief made him loosen his grip on her hair, one hand sliding down to cup the back of her neck. Rachel swirled her tongue around him, eyes shut in concentration as she slowly bobbed her head up and down his length.

“Fuck.” His hips thrust lightly against her mouth, seemingly out of his own control. Rachel moved her free hand up to his hip to stop his movements. Adam obeyed with another quiet groan, doing his best to remain still as Rachel took even more of him down her throat.

Every movement from her was miniscule as she took her time, savoring the taste and feel of him on her tongue. Her slow pace was partly to tease every single reaction she could out of Adam and partly out of necessity. He was large, much larger than any cock she had ever taken and it had been quite a while since the last time she had done this. Still, she took every inch she from him that she could, swallowing and gagging around his length.

It took an excruciatingly long time, but eventually her nose was pressing up against his skin. A near constant stream of growls and curses were falling from Adam’s lips, his grip on her hair and skin bruising. Just the thought of the marks he would leave later made her pussy ache, and she knew she was dripping wet. Rachel took a moment to gather herself, her mind hazy with the taste and feel of him, before she slowly pulled back at the same leisurely as before.

Rachel pulled completely back from him, letting her tongue flick along his tip as she choked for air, chest heaving with exertion. She dared a glance upwards to see Adam’s gaze locked onto her. His eyes were heavy and dark with arousal, his lip curling back slightly when their eyes met.

“You taste so good, Baby,” she purred, licking a long strip along the underside of his cock.

And that was the last straw.

Rachel squealed when Adam picked her up by the waist like she weighed nothing, pinning her to the shower wall with his body. Their lips finally met in a heated kiss that knocked the wind out of her, any protests Rachel had immediately forgotten. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hands gripping his broad shoulders as Adam bruised her skin with his kisses. He nipped at the skin under her jaw, along her neck, before stopping at her collarbone. The water had long gone cold, something that remained unnoticed by both of them.

One of Adam’s hands rested on her ass, supporting her as she was pinned between his body and the wall. The other slipped down between them to part her folds. An unabashed moan escaped her lips as he slid a single finger into her. Rachel rocked against him desperately, eyes closed in concentration.

“You’re so wet for me,” he murmured against her shoulder, the words making Rachel shiver uncontrollably.

 _“Please, Adam-”_ She was halfway through begging for mercy when she felt him against her entrance. Rachel bit down hard on her lip in anticipation.

He slid into her in one smooth stroke, making her cry out loudly and dig her nails into his shoulders. Even as ready as she was, the burn was still there as he stretched her open, filling her completely. Her head fell back against the cold bathroom tile, her body hitting it as Adam’s next thrust was just as unforgiving as his first.

It was rare that he took her like this; hard and rough and bruising. He preferred to make love to her, to gaze into her eyes and hold her in his arms as their bodies rocked gently and joined together. Her teasing had definitely gotten to him, but Rachel certainly wasn’t complaining.

Another hard snap of his hips and she was gasping out, digging her nails into whatever surface she could reach; the grout between the tiles, the skin of Adam’s arm braced beside her head.

“Oh-” her pussy tightened around his hard length as he fucked her hard, her head falling forwards so she could bury her face into her neck as she held on for dear life. “ _Adam-!”_

A snarl tore from him, his pace never once letting up, even as he peppered her jaw with gentle kisses. “Do you want to come?”

She opened her mouth but no words came out, so instead she nodded desperately, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Adam’s hips snapped hard against hers, making her cry out once more.

“Do you want to come, Rachel?” he repeated, voice stern even as it broke halfway through his sentence.

“I-” she inhaled sharply, body rocking back and forth as she tried to remember how to form words. “Yes. Please. _Please, Baby._ ”

A hand slipped between them to rub fast circles against her clit. Rachel’s mouth opened in a silent cry. She was _so close_ she could taste it. A thumb brushed across her cheekbone, and she felt his lips against her ear.

“Look at me.” Adam’s voice was gentle and stern all at the same time, though it still felt like an order. Slowly, her eyelids feeling like cement, Rachel blinked her eyes open to meet his icy green ones.

The worship in his eyes almost made her cry. Adam leaned forward until their foreheads touched, his pace still hard and bruising and unforgiving. “Now,” he murmured, his hot breath washing over her face and a broken quality to his words. “Come for me now.”

The command was all it took and Rachel was shattering against him. If Adam hadn’t been supporting her weight she would have collapsed to the ground. His arms remained steady around her, however, even as he followed her over the edge with one last groan.

Rachel collapsed in his arms, head resting against his shoulder, completely spent. They remained there for a while, Adam’s head resting atop of hers, until eventually he pulled away to set her back on the ground.

She still couldn’t support her own weight, so Adam kept her steady with an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her eyes were still closed, head fuzzy as a satisfied buzz settled over her skin. “Are you alright?” Adam murmured, stroking her hair, his voice soft and concerned.

Rachel couldn’t speak, couldn’t open her eyes, so she just nodded slowly, nuzzling her face into his chest. She felt Adam tug her gently under the stream of water, the cold temperature doing nothing to wake her out of her daze. She sighed in contentment when she felt him start to massage shampoo into her hair, his nails dragging gently along her scalp.

After washing her hair, Adam washed her body, his touch gentle as he rubbed the shower gel over her skin. Rachel leaned against him, dangerously close to dozing off as she enjoyed his warmth and comforting touch.

The water was shut off and Adam first dried her off with the large towel just outside the shower, and then himself. Rachel nuzzled further into him as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom.

He carried her all the way to his bed, setting her down gently at the foot of it. Rachel whined when he let go of her, feeling his warmth disappear. Her eyes flickered open just as he reappeared in front of her, a grey t-shirt of his in his hands. He carefully tugged it over her head, the fabric engulfing her small frame.

His knuckles ghosted over her cheekbone, a fond smile turning his lips as their eyes met once more. Rachel tried to smile back as a million unsaid things passed between them. She felt her heart swell, so full of love it threatened to break her.

Adam kissed her cheek, her forehead, before finally her lips. It was long and soft and lingering and Rachel’s eyes fluttered shut once more. He finally pulled away before scooping her up once more and tucking her into his bed.

Adam slid in next to her, tucking the sheets tightly around her as if making sure she was warm enough. Rachel wrapped her body around his, head resting against his chest, before drifting off into a restful sleep.

The last thing she felt was his fingers stroking down her back and his arms gripping her as if he never planned on letting go.


End file.
